BloodLust
by ChanceToCry
Summary: Emily Prentiss has to face danger while trying to come to terms with her past. Emily/ Hotch. It might end up a darkfic so be aware and please review so I know what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Blood Lust**

_Everything you do will come back upon you. 3-fold for the normal shit, 10-fold for the freaky shit."  
-Lycorne_

_**CH.1.Voices In The Dark**_

Disembodied voices were talking in the background. She recognized the people that were talking and it seemed like they were talking to her, but she couldn´t answer. She couldn´t find the source of the words that were spoken. She looked around but there was only darkness. She tried to move but it seemed like she was rooted to the ground. The voices were getting closer and they were growing in number. She tried to scream but she couldn´t find her own voice. The voices was right above her and the whole room was spinning, she tried to shut everything out but she couldn´t.  
She sat on her knees and covered her ears in pain. Suddenly the voices stopped and the room was stopped spinning, it was like she was in the eye of the storm. Suddenly she heard the voice of a little girl. The girl was singing, no,she was humming.

" Hey princess!" An older man called out.

" Only my dad calls me princess" The girl said with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

" Well, I´m your uncle so I should be able to call you that, right?" He asked her in a little child like voice.

"... Yeah..." You could hear the hesitation in her innocent little voice.

" Let´s make a deal. While you´re parents away I´ll call you princess so that you won´t miss them as much ,huh?"

" Alright" She said happily as she continued playing.

Then then the voices came back and they were stronger than ever. And somewhere in the room there was a shrill ringing that was bouncing between the unseen walls. The high pitched noise just got louder and louder until...

"Ahh!" Emily Prentiss shot up in bed. She was cold sweating and and breathing heavily, like she´d been running around the block ten times. She didn´t have time to register that she was awake or to catch her breath before she picked up her phone.

" Prentiss" She answered with her normally cold and calm, but now stressed, voice.

" Hey Em! Sorry to call you this early but, we have a case." The sympathetic voice of JJ said. Emily could almost see the pregnant womans face as she had to call in the cavalry.

" I´m on my way. I´ll be there in about 20. Bye" She hung up and glanced sideways at the clock on her crowded nightstand._"Note to self: Read or put the books away"_ The green digital numbers showed that the time was 03.34 in the morning. Emily gave away a little annoyed groan before heading for a quick shower.

* * *

She was the first one to enter "the round table". She had already grabbed a cup of coffee before heading up the stairs so she decided that to take a seat. She sat down furthest from the black screen. That was a habit she´d had since high school. She always took a seat as far away from the main event of the room as possible, she did it because then the teachers usually don´t give you the question, you won´t have all eyes on you and you can won´t have people teasing and joking around behind you. That was then, now it had become a habit.

"Morning" Came a very gruff sound from the door opening.

Emily turned slightly around to be faced by a tired looking supervisor. It looked like he hadn´t slept for days and the fact that he had forgotten to shave gave the slightest impression of a very discouraged man. His eyes were glassy and his clothes were wrinkled._" Did he fall_ _asleep at the office? And what is that smell?"_ Before she had a chance to register it the man in question had taken the seat next to her and she was overwhelmed by the powerful smell of alcohol. She wanted to move away a little because the smell mas so intensive but she couldn´t.

"Morning. Are you feeling good? You don´t look so good" She masked her thoughts well.

" No I´m good. I just fell asleep at the office." He answered truthfully. Ever since New York they had become more friend-like than before. They often talked on the jets and they sat next to each other in the briefings. Emily figured that it had something to do with his hearing. He was drawing himself closer to her than the rest of the team because she didn´t push, she didn´t ask many questions,she waited for him to tell her.

" Your bruises are healing well" He stated without looking at her. He´d done that a lot lately. He looked away when they were talking about something personal but sometimes she found him staring at her._" I wonder what´s up?"_

"Yeah. I can hardly feel them anymore." That was a lie, they stung with each move she made. But she wasn´t about to confess to that, especially not to her supervisor. She didn´t want to stay at home and remember. She was right where she needed to be.

" That´s good." He knew it was a lie. He knew that they still hurt. But he also knew that he couldn´t question her, not now when they finally connected. He didn´t want to hurt her feelings, not again. He never wanted to see her hurt ever again. He could admit that his feelings for his subordinate had grown deeper this last few weeks, but it was against the rules and he couldn´t do that to her. He just couldn´t take the chance.

" _I wish I could read you." _She thought

" _I wish I could touch you" _He thought

They shared a long look before the rest of the team arrived.

_Back to business..._

_**Please Review . I need all the advices that I can get.**_

_**This may not be that spectacular, but hell, It was real fun to write XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews **_

_**(I probably should have studied for my math test, well done is done and it´s hard to study for a math test T.T Well of to school I go and I have a parent teacher meeting today . Wish me luck )**_

_**CH.2 Gender Equality My Ass**_

Jennifer Jareau stood in the center of the room with all eyes on her. She had given out the case files and she was ready to brief them about their new case. JJ had puked when she´d seen the photos of the victims. It had been a mix of morning sickness and the fact that all of the victims very much resembled one of her closest friends. Hormones was a big fat downside with the pregnancy. She truly hated these cases, especially now when she couldn´t go with her team mates.

" All right, let´s begin." She clicked the screen on and they were met by the cold, dead eyes of a 30 year old woman. She had dark brown hair with equally dark eyes. Then they saw a woman in her late thirties, she also had dark hair and eyes. There were eight more victims with dark hair and eyes.  
They all saw the resemblance between these ten woman and their own agent, but they didn´t say anything, they never did. It was like a unwritten rule. They new that their woman teammates could take care of themselves but that didn´t mean that they wouldn´t worry or keep watch over her.

" They were all middle or upper class woman who were found in alleys in high risk zones. They were all gone for exactly 2 weeks and were found with various cuts all over their bodies. They were raped and both had alcohol in their system and were drenched in it. They were then stabbed to death."

" We leave in 2 hours." Hotch said firmly and then they were of.

* * *

SSA Aaron Hotchner sat quietly in his seat. He had freshened up and switched clothes, he felt clean. Last night had been a mess. Haley had called and wanted to fight over some meaningless furnishers and they had gotten into a huge fight, it had ended with Hotch drinking alone in his office. He knew she just wanted to fight with him, she didn´t give a fuck about those furnishers. She wanted him to suffer.

" Is Haley giving you more trouble?" Said Rossi from the seat across from Hotch. Rossi always knew when things were bad, it was like a warning bell in his head or something.

" Yeah, she keeps calling to fight with me."

" Well, that´s ex- wives for you. Always giving you grief."

" Yeah..." Hotchs thoughts suddenly turned when his gaze landed on Emily. She was seated diagonal from his seat with Morgan. He knew that Morgan was her closest friend and that she often confided herself with him. Hotch found himself feeling slightly jealous. But he quickly pushed that thought away and as soon as he did that he found himself staring at Emily. She had a red t- shirt that showed a little cleavage and black pants that made her legs look really long. Her hair were curled and her lips seemed redder than normally. She looked like an angel. He couldn´t tear his eyes from her, he didn´t really want to either.

" She´s a very beautiful woman." Rossi said amused.

" Huh?"

" Emily. The woman you´re staring at."

" I´m not staring."

" You should tell her how you feel. If a were a little younger I wouldn´t even hesitate to ask that woman out."

"..."

"A woman like Emily doesn´t stay single for long." Rossi then got up from his seat and walked away leaving Hotch to think about what he had said.

* * *

When Emily stepped into the station she only saw men in there and realized that she was probably the only female in that building. _" Great. That´s just what I need"_. It seemed like Reid had also noticed and he´d gone to stand beside her. He knew that it would probably not help much put he was there for support and Emily was very grateful for that.

You would´ve thought that the progress of sexual gender equality should have reached a little town like this, but no it seemed like that equality had jumped over this place. The town wasn´t even really that small but that´s the world for you. Even the most equal country in the world isn´t even near the equality that is fair. This shit rally makes you angry.

As the team began to move to the room ,that they had claimed as their office from now until they find this SOB, she felt some of the officers eyes on her. She wanted to curl into a little ball. She wanted to glue her gaze on the floor, but she couln´t do that. She had to walk with her head up high. She had to walk with her back straight, she was strong and she had to show them, show them all the power she held.

Derek Morgan had never felt this proud of Emily before. The look on the police officers faces were priceless as she walked past them with a warrior spirit that could kill the big and mighty Zeus. Not that he believed in Zeus, he just really thought that the comparison was dead on.

As they gathered in the lifeless little room they briefed the police chief about the case and their thoughts.

" We should interview the victims families." Hotch stated firmly. He thought for a moment before meeting the eyes of his team." Rossi, Reid and chief Officer Connors you take the the five families on the top of the paper. Me and Morgan will take the lower half and Prentiss you will stay here and work on the profile." No one was really surprised that Emily was the one to stay in the office. After all, they couldn´t really deny the fact that Emily fit the UNSUBS victim MO perfectly.

* * *

She´d been at it for about 2 hours now.

Emily had been reading files of missing woman to try to make a connection and possible a time line. She had gotten the file for Tina Leach, she´d been missing for about two weeks and her abduction looked like the UNSUBS MO and she fit his type, dark hair and eyes. Tina had been out with friends on a bar round and she´d last been seen leaving the club with a Caucasian, tall and handsome man. _" Her time is almost out" _She thought darkly as she stood up to refill her water bottle.

Emily stepped out from the office and made her way to the water station. It was only a couple of feet away from the office door so she would probably not even have to look at one of the police officers. She was dead wrong.

She stood with her back against the bullpen, boy was that a big mistake. She didn´t notice the police officer, probably the pack leader, quietly sneaking up from behind her. She didn´t notice all of the officers that gathered to see the show. She didn´t notice until it was to late. Emily was frightened when she felt hands settling on her hips and she unconsciously let out a yelp of surprise. But before she had time to push her way out of the mans old she was roughly pushed harder against the water fountain. She could feel his manhood as he pressed her hip harder and harder against the little fountain.

" What the hell are you doing! Get away from me!" She wanted to run. She wanted to run and kick all she could. But she had to fight him of her first. She tried to wriggle her way out but that only lead to wolf- whistles from her audience and a poking growth coming from behind.

" Oh, me? Nothing. Just playing kitty" He said in a low tone."Watch ya doing tonight kitty? Meow!" He was laughing and everyone was laughing.

" None of your business. Now remove yourself or I will have to do it for you" She said with a threatening voice. She again tried to push him back put that ended up with him stroking his manhood against her. Now she was pissed.

" Oh kitty got claws, rawr. Why don´t you come over to my place for some... special moments together? Don´t tell me you´re sharing a bed with those other men on your team. Have kitty been naughty?" He pushed even harder and now he was holding her hands in a death grip against the fountains sides." Who is it? It isn´t the nerd or the old guy, right? Is it the black one or is it even that cold boss man? Are you riding the boss? He loosened his grip when he began to laugh and Emily took the opportunity to kick him on the small of his leg and push him off her. She hastily turned around and stood face to face with the man who had attacked her. He took a iron grip on her arm and she knew that it would leave a bruise.

" Stupid bitch!" He shouted in her face." Who do you think you are?!" She could see a ain popping out on his neck.

" Oh you feel big now? You feel big when you hurt women? Get the hell away from me before I get your ass fired!" She shouted equally high.

" Just because you sleep with the boss man doesn´t mean you hold any power over me kit-cat." He reached to stroke her cheek put she smacked his hand away and know he was really angry. She didn´t have time to react when his open palm came flying towards her face and she could hear the sickening sound of his hand colliding with her cheek. The power behind it sent her flying to the floor and she could hear all the men in the room applauding his stupidity.

Emily pulled herself up with the help of the fountain and before she knew it her right fist connected with the mans jaw. She really hoped that hit hurt him more than her. She cradled her right fist against her chest as the room got quiet and the man she´d just hit spit out little blood on the floor before advancing towards her and gave her a shove with all his weight in. She collided with the wall and crumbled down. Then she heard a shout:

" Officer Daniels what the hell are you doing!?" All the other officers quickly scattered away as Police chief Connors entered the bullpen with the rest of the BAU team in tow. The 4 men quickly got to her side but she declined their offers to help and pulled herself up again.

" Explain yourself NOW!" Connors roared. And you could see Office Daniels visibly pale.

" That bitch hit me!" He sounded like a 4 year old.

" You attacked me!" Emily accused back. It was clear on which side the men stood on but they needed proof. Hotch, who stood the closest to Prentiss gave her a sideways reassuring smile before taking his phone up and dialed the familiar number to the best tech in Oz, Penelope Garcia.

After a couple of minutes he took out his laptop and opened the e- mail from Garcia and they saw everything that had happened from the security camera. He stood behind Prentiss and held his hand on her lower back, which neither of them really noticed.

After they had gotten their proof it looked like Officer Daniels was about to be slaughtered by the men. But he got away with being fired.

" Are you OK?" Hotch asked with a serious face and lifted her arm to inspect the newly formed bruise. And then he lifted her chin to look at her face. She had gotten a soon-to-be bruise over her almost healed ones in her face.

" Yeah I´m fine" She lied.

" I saw the video. You are not fine." He said and looked into her eyes and for the first time she saw pure rage in his eyes. And just then Former officer Daniels walked past and whispered:

" So I was right. You are a whore kitty- cat?" He said with a shit eating grin on his face but that grin was immediately wiped out by the right hook of Aaron Hotchner. Everyone just watched as he decked the former officer and no one did anything, well he had it coming.

Emily had never been the kind of woman who needed to be saved by a man, but she couldn´t help but smile about what Hotch did. And Hotch couldn´t help put smile when he saw Emily s smile and once again their eyes met.

_Let´s save a life..._

_**Alright, this kinda became a womans right thing. Strange how mind works ,the next chapter we will meet the killer and we´ll get a profile.:D I want to know what you think so review **_


End file.
